prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Brad Maddox
|weight = 204 lbs (93 kg) |birth_date = |birth_place = Charlotte, North Carolina |death_date = |death_place = |resides = |billed = |trainer = FCW Staff OVW Staff |debut = 2008 |retired = }} Tyler Kluttz (May 4, 1984) is an American professional wrestler best known by the ring name Brad Maddox. He is best known for his time with WWE where he previously worked as General manager of Raw. Maddox was formerly a part of Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW, now named NXT Wrestling), WWE's developmental territory. Alongside Briley Pierce and Rick Victor, he held the Florida Tag Team Championship twice, while also holding the FCW 15 Championship as the final champion. He is a former OVW Heavyweight Champion and OVW Television Champion. Professional wrestling career Ohio Valley Wresling (2008–2010) He dubuted on April 2, 2008 on the OVW tapings teaming up with Galvin Garrison against Dewey and Adam Revolver, which they lost, he used the name Brent Wellington. He won his first match at October 1, 2008 in an 8-Man Tag Team match, alongside Galvin Garrison and Moose, they called themselves Theta Lambda Psi. On December 24, 2008 Wellington had a title match for the OVW Heavyweight Championship against Aaron "The Idol" Stevens, which he lost. Beef Wellington After he was defeated he renamed himself to "Brent Beef Wellington" and changed his attitude, he had his first match under his new name at "OVW" Tapings January 14, 2009 winning with his Theta Lambda Psi team against Ted McNalerand Adam revolver which they won. The Theta Lambda Psi Tag team was split in April 2009 where Wellington first won a match against Moose then lost one where he was hit with a paddle. On July 26, 2009 he competed for the OVW Television Championship against Jamin Olivencia, he won the match to win his first Championship. His reign lasted 45 days when he was defeated by his former Theta Lambda Psi mate Moose at the "OVW" Tapings on September 9, 2009. On 27 February 2010 Wellington won the vacant OVW Heavyweight Championship by winning a Battle Royal. His reign lasted 90 days when he lost the title on 29 May 2010 to Mike Mondo. In mid-2010 it was reported that Wellington had signed a development contract with WWE. World Wrestling Entertainment Florida Championship Wrestling (2010–2012) Wellington was named "Brad Maddox" and debuted for Florida Championship Wrestling at a Live show at August 5, 2010 losing to Tyler Reks. His TV debut was on November 4, 2011 losing to Tito Colon. He won his first match on the July 1, 2011 edition of "FCW" against Percy Watson and Richie Steamboat. On 22 September edition of "FCW" Maddox defeated Briley Pierce, three weeks later at the 13 October edition of "FCW" they build a Tag Team and competed for the FCW Florida Tag Team Championship against CJ Parker and Donny Marlow,which they lost. On the November 3 tapings for "FCW" he won the Tag Team titles with Briley Pierce. On February 2 Tapings they lost their titles due to an injury of Pierce. Maddox tried to regain the vacant title with Eli Cottonwood but they lost to Bo Rotundo and Husky Harris. On the march 4 edition of "FCW" Maddox was the first signed to Summer Rae´s "organization" she was at ringside when he was defeated by Seth Rollins. On June 21, 2012, he won the FCW 15 Championship from Richie Steamboat. While holding the FCW 15 Championship, he won the Florida Tag Team Championship with Rick Victor on July 28, 2012. He became the final champion for both titles when all of FCW's championships were retired when the territory was rebranded as NXT Wrestling. Referee, Heel turn (2012) Maddox was promoted to the main roster as a referee in August 2012. He officiated the Divas Championship No. 1 Contender's Battle Royal on the August 20, 2012 episode of Raw, which was won by Kaitlyn. He was the referee for Sheamus and John Cena vs CM Punk and Alberto Del Rio where he missed Punk's foot on the bottom rope to give Sheamus and Cena the win on Raw September 17. That year, in the Hell in a Cell event held on October 28 in Atlanta, Maddox was the official for the WWE Championship match between Ryback and champion CM Punk. At the end of the contest, as Ryback was going for his finisher (Shell Shock), Maddox stepped in and told Ryback to not do so. He then low-blowed Ryback allowing CM Punk to pin Ryback, and quickly counted to three, thus helping CM Punk retain the WWE Title. After the match, Ryback press slammed Maddox from the ring into the cell structure. As cameras stopped rolling, Maddox was being attended to by Medical Personnel and taken to the back. The next night in Raw, Maddox explained that all he wanted to do was make a name for himself. Vince McMahon interrupted and said if he could defeat Ryback the next week on Raw he would receive a million dollar contract. The next week Ryback defeated Maddox with Maddox getting no defence or offence. After, Ryback attacked Maddox and after Maddox left in an ambulance. In the next few months Maddox would fail to defeat various superstars for his contract. On an episode of Raw Maddox would tell Mchmahon that Paul Heyman tipped off Maddox and The Shield to keep the championship on Punk. After The Shield attacked Maddox. Raw General Manager (2013-2014) On the [[February 18, 2013 Monday Night RAW results|February 18 episode of Raw]], Raw Managing Supervisor Vickie Guerrero named him Assistant Raw Managing Supervisor after being rewarded for revealing that Paul Heyman and CM Punk are working with The Shield. Maddox challenged Big E Langston on the April 24 "Clash of the Champions" episode of NXT for the NXT Championship and was squashed. On the July 8 episode of Raw, Guerrero was fired when the fans voted that she had failed in her role of Raw Managing Supervisor; Maddox was in turn appointed as the new General Manager of Raw. In the following weeks on Raw, Maddox's allowance of John Cena to choose Daniel Bryan as his Summerslam opponent resulted in Maddox becoming entwined between Mr. McMahon and Triple H resulting in him making himself the special guest referee of the match. Maddox normally chose to handle the situation with Bryan in accordance to McMahon rather than Triple H's methods, and was hence subsequently replaced by the latter as the special guest referee of the Summerslam match. Allying himself with former rival Orton, Maddox would but Dolph Ziggler and the Big Show by placing them in handicap matches against The Shield when they spoke against Randy Orton. Maddox proceeded to have friction with the Big Show, who refused to listen to Maddox's orders at WWE Battleground, which resulted in Stephanie McMahon firing Big Show the subsequent Raw. When Maddox interrupted Show, who was a guest on the following SmackDown, he was himself knocked out, suffering a concussion in the process. Maddox returned on the [[November 11, 2013 Monday Night RAW results|November 11th edition of Raw]] to assert his authority to Randy Orton, only to be interrupted by the Director of Operations Kane and Vickie Guerrero. The following week on Raw, despite his General Manager position, Maddox was forced to face Orton in a no disqualification match by Triple H, during which he was beaten to a pulp, forcing the referee to call the match as he had lost consciousness and was subsequently carried out on a stretcher. Subsequently, Maddox began to compete with Kane to gain the favor of the Authority over who ran Raw better. However, their competition soon began to become an alliance as Maddox began to aid Kane in his rivalry against CM Punk, who had begun to badmouth Kane as an employee of the Authority. On [[March 24, 2014 Monday Night RAW results|March 24, 2014 during the Raw]] pre-show on WWE Network, Maddox announced that, through the use of his powers as General Manager, he had entered himself into the André the Giant Memorial Battle Royal at WrestleMania XXX. This marked Maddox's first WrestleMania match and he was eliminated early on in the bout by Cody Rhodes and The Great Khali. On the April 25th edition of Smackdown, Brad took over for Vickie Guerrero for the night. Later in the night, he was attacked by the Shield. On the May 19 episode of RAW, Maddox defied Triple H's orders of not allowing any members of the Shield at ringside by making the guest commentators Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns. The following week, Brad was relieved of his duties by The Authority by having Kane attack him at the start of the show, turning him face in the process. Maddox has not been seen or used on TV since. Maddox Returns (2014-2015) Maddox returned to WWE programming in a WWE App exclusive video on October 13. Maddox said he has been home in North Carolina jobless, and waiting for someone to hear him. He said he is ready for his own voice to be heard, and not The Authority's. Maddox actually made his in-ring return as a 'surprise' house show addition during the weekend prior to the App video release, though he has yet to make his official On-Air Return. He was released by the WWE on November 25, 2015 for using the phrase "cocky pricks" in a dark match. Independent circuit (2015–2016) After being released from WWE, Kluttz stated on his official Twitter account that he would be taking independent bookings through email, competing under the ring name Mad Braddox. On October 10, 2016 however, Kluttz competed under his WWE ring name of Brad Maddox during the Millenium Pro Wrestling event MPW All Star Spectacular II. He teamed with former WWE wrestlers Bronson & Just Judas in a Steel Cage match won by Danny Divine, Hot Young Briley & Seth Skyfire. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Deal Breaker'' (Spinning sitout shoulder jawbreaker) **''Sideways DDT'' *'Signature moves' **Single knee facebreaker **Swinging cradle suplex *'Managers' **Summer Rae **A. W. **Vickie Guerrero *'Tag teams and stables' **Beef Mode (w/ Adam Rose) *'Nicknames' **"Beefcake (Wellington)" **"Beefy" **"Beef" *'Entrance themes' **"Hubba Smubba" by Jim Johnston (August 5, 2010 – August 20, 2012) **"The Night" by Kromestatik (April 2013-May 2014) Championships and accomplishments *'Florida Championship Wrestling' **Florida Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Briley Pierce (1) and Rick Victor (1) **FCW 15 Champion (1 time) *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' **OVW Television Championship (1 time) **OVW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'WWE' **Raw Assistant Managing Supervisor **Raw General Manager (July 8, 2013 - May 19, 2014) External links * Cagematch.net Profile * WWE.com Profile * Category:1984 births Category:2008 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Referees Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Raw GMs Category:General managers Category:North Carolina wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Millennium Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Derby City Wrestling alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:FCW Florida Tag Team Champions Category:FCW 15 Champions Category:Commentators